The present invention relates generally to an implement utilizing disk blades. More specifically it relates to a disk blade mounting assembly.
Various disk devices are used extensively for tilling and planting. For example, a single or double disk assembly is commonly used as a furrow opener for a planter or drill. A drawbar or frame assembly attached to the implement carries a shaft which supports the disk blade. Typical of the previous devices, the blade rotates about the shaft on a bearing that is mounted in a case, which in turn is riveted to the disk blade.
With the previous devices, the bearing generally is thrown away when the disk blade is replaced because the bearing case is riveted to the blade. Disposing of the bearing when it is not worn out results in added expense and waste. Additionally, the bearing case protrudes from one side of the blade so that clearance between adjacent disk blade assemblies is reduced, resulting in an increased tendency for dirt and trash to become trapped. In such devices, the bearing is offset from the center of the plane of rotation of the disk blade cutting edge, and fairly large moments are encountered resulting in uneven bearing loading and decreased bearing lifetime. Often, the bearing cap will crack under the load.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting for a disk blade.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting which simplifies as well as reduces the cost of replacing disk blades.
It is a further object to provide a mounting in which the disk blade can be quickly and easily removed from the bearing assembly and the implement by simply removing a nut from a bolt. The bearing is not secured directly to the blade but is supported in a mounting on the implement so the bearing does not have to be replaced with the blade.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a mounting assembly which eliminates the expense and problems of cracking of the bearing case. The assembly has an overall decreased width to increase the clearance between adjacent disk blades. To reduce loading and wear, the bearing is located close to the plane of rotation of the cutting edge.
These and further objects and advantages will become apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment in conjunction with the drawings.